


God SaveD Our Foolish Sons (alternate storyline)

by taniyahavenger



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Gore, Concussions, F/F, F/M, Gang Violence, Gay, Gun Violence, I altered it a lot, I just realized that’s a lot of porn, M/M, Major Character Injury, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prostitution, Smut, The story line isn’t mine at all, Violence, bc honestly they deserve the world, for theinevitablesense, it’s not canon, read the real GSOFS, what if
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-04-14 09:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14133162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taniyahavenger/pseuds/taniyahavenger
Summary: Basically God Save our Foolish Sons by theInevitableSense but Thomas is given a second chance to fix all his fuckups. Which is a lot.





	1. Back From The Dead Bitches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheInevitableSense](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInevitableSense/gifts).
  * Inspired by [God Save Our Foolish Sons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7947316) by [TheInevitableSense](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInevitableSense/pseuds/TheInevitableSense). 



> I own none of nothing lol all credit goes to the amazing creator TheInevitableSense. Seriously, go read the REAL God Save if you haven’t before you read this. 
> 
> (This story starts on Chapter 12 of God Save our Foolish Sons titled ‘Listen To Your Best Friend Thomas, James Knows What He’s Talking About’ when Alexander is talking to Thomas in his office. If you don’t know what I’m talking about GO READ IT! IT’LL FILL LOOPHOLES)

In a flash Thomas’s world rocked and suddenly his feet gave away and he dropped like a rock. A muffled cry was heard and the door was slammed open. Door to what? Thomas wasn’t sure. There was arguing though he couldn’t tell what was being said. There was that ringing sound filling his ears like his brain just had an explosion. When he finally opened his eyes, everything was blurry and he could see two figures. Two short men arguing about lord knows what.

It took about 3 minutes for Thomas’s vision to clear and his ears to work before the sight in front of him nearly gave him a heart attack. His heart literally fucking stopped. It hurt. The way his breath hitched.

Hamilton and James were arguing. About what, Thomas couldn’t tell. His eyes were glued to Alexander. His Alexander. Thomas reached out to Hamilton, drawing the shorter man’s attention to him.

“Thomas?” James called out to him and he look younger then what he last remembered. Was he living in the past? Was this a dream itself? What the hell was happening? James was young and Hamilton was alive and they appear to be in Thomas’s old office. His head spun with so many questions but all he wanted to do was wrap his arms around his Alexander, hold him tight, and never let him go.

“Alexander...” Thomas breathed. It was so soft, fragile, broken. Hamilton was immediately at his side, holding Thomas’s hand. Thomas’s hand, with all the nails intact, completely normal. As soon as Alexander’s skin touched his, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. Contact of his lover. Alex didn’t disappear. No, he was here. Holding his hand. Thomas blacked out.

 

The next time he awoke he was in his bed, his old bed. A bed he hardly remembered. The last time he was here was when Hamilton was kidnapped by George King and..

Thomas’s blood went cold as he immediately jumped out of the bed and on to the floor. James was startled awake by the sudden outburst and looked over to see Thomas pacing around the room, muttering to himself.

“Thomas.” James called out. Thomas stopped in his tracks and looked over to James.

“This isn’t happening. This isn’t real. You’re not real.” He said and James began to walk over to him.

“Yes I am real and this is real. I knew those concussions would affect you negatively. Thomas you need to stop and take a break.” James touched his shoulder but Thomas shook it off.

“No no you’re not supposed to be here. We’re not supposed to be here. I’m supposed to be in Monticello suffering until I die! My hands aren’t supposed to look like this... my hands and feet aren’t supposed to look like this James!”

“Thomas what the actual _hell_ are you talking about!?” James’s shout took Thomas by surprise. He looked him right in the eye and whispered, actually whispered because he was too afraid to know the answer,

“What year is this?”

“...it’s 2017...” and whatever hope that this hell would end for Thomas was immediately shattered into tiny glass particles that got blown away by the wind. He fell to his knees and placed his head in his hands.

“Lord why? Why must you allow me to relive this hell all over again?” Thomas muttered to whoever the fuck was listening in hopes that he’s only dreaming, that everything, _everything_ he went through wasn’t just his fucking concussion playing tricks on his mind.

“Did Hamilton give you some type of drugs when you were with him?” James sat down next to him and Thomas’s head shot up. Hamilton. That’s right. Alexander was alive.

“Where is he?” Thomas basically pounced on James for the information. “Where? Where? Where James?”

“First, get off of me.” The smaller man breathed and Thomas obeyed, sitting crisscross on the floor. “Secondly, I have absolutely no idea where he is. Why do you want to know so bad? Did he do something to you?”

 _He did me_. Was on the tip of his tongue but he bit it. If his time line is correct, it means that him and Hamilton aren’t a thing yet. Which is actually a good thing. If Thomas plays this final destination experience smartly, he could quite possibly fix every fuck up he’s made. Save everyone that he killed. He could save Alex, Phillip, Laurens, Peggy, Martha and Washington, Herc. Hell he could make it so the Sons come out on top this time.

Then realization hits. He’s still an agent. He’s still under that fucker Charles Farnese. God how he wishes he could shoot that man in the head. Just like Reynolds. Like Burr. Like King. But he has a chance now to save his team. Starting with Ben, the first casualty of this whole shit operation. Thomas is gonna change that. He’s gonna change it all. Fingers snap in front of his eyes.

“Hello!? Thomas?” Thomas’s scheming was interrupted by James’s concern over his wellbeing.

“Oh uhhh.. the little shit owes me money.” He drawled, which in actuality, his little shit did owe him some money. Not like he would ever like Alex give him money because Alex deserves the world, but it was a pretty good excuse. “So, what happened today? Sorry. Everything is kind of a blur now. I remember bits and pieces.”

“You went on a manhunt with Hamilton, Laurens, and Lafayette to track down Benedict Arnold and shit happened.” James said with ease. Memories of the day filled Thomas’s head and he chuckled to himself.

“Right right. With the memes. Man those were good times.”

“That just happened today.”

“Even better.” Thomas yawned and climbed into bed. He would really have to work his memory from his ‘That’s so Raven’ experience to make sure he doesn’t fuck everything up this time.

It’s like god gave him a second chance. God saved him.


	2. Is it too early for some sexual tension?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a Sons Meeting for Thomas is a get together with ghosts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the storyline hasn’t really changed from the original GSOFS because no one has died yet. Believe me, it’s gonna get crazy real soon!

__Thomas awoke the next morning to an insistent buzzing coming from his phone. When he looked at the screen, the caller id was unknown. He huffed with anger and declined the call, resting his head back on the pillow when it buzzed again. Thomas’s head snapped towards the damned phone when he saw a message. And then another. And another.

 **Unknown** : **WAKE YOUR ASS UP AND ANSWER YOUR FUCKING PHONE**

**Unknown: There was a meeting yesterday but boss rescheduled it because your unstable ass decided to drop out cold and he actually wants you there.**

**Unknown: who the fuck would actually want you there anyway. Like why postpone an entire meeting for an aggravating prick like you**

**Unknown: anyway the meeting is today. This morning. In 30 minutes. NOW!**

**Unknown: are you even awake yet????**

This time Thomas groaned in annoyance. God he loved Alexander more than anything in this world but he had forgotten just how much of a damn PRICK he was before they got romantic.

He texted a hasty reply about how he was getting ready and also called Alexander some choice words in which he got a middle finger emoji as a reply. He smiled at the text and threw on a simple black tee with skinny jeans for added effect. Thomas never did dress like a gangster back when he was with the Sons in his inception, so now he’s gonna take advantage of it.

Just as he was braiding his hair back into 2 cornrows, James entered in and stared at Thomas with an unreadable expression.

“Why the he-“

“Shhhh. I have a Sons meeting today and I’m dressing to impressing.”

“Firstly, who the hell are you trying to impress? And secondly, you’re not going to that meeting Thomas.” James crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe as Thomas finished up his hair. There was no way in hell he was going to admit he was dressing like a gangster to impress Hamilton. Nope. Absolutely not.

“ _Firstly_ , it’s not who I’m trying to impress, it’s _what_. And _secondly_ , I am going to this meeting because it’s my _job_ to go to this meeting and no there’s no one else _qualified_ to go to this meeting but myself because Washington trusts _me_ to.” Thomas thinks he defended himself really well but James was heated.

“Okay you’re wrong! You have a concussion, you lead 3 gangsters into their enemy territory knowing good and god damned _well_ that they would be pissed, you one up’d Reynolds with _NO_ backup, you let Arnold get away, made a huge fool of yourself all over social media, and then blacked the fuck out when you and Hamilton had a bonding session!! What the _hell_ Thomas?? Do you really think I’m going to let you go back out there on your own when you’ve been making these shitty decisions?” By the end of his rant, James was heaving with anger. Thomas doesn’t make much of it, because of course he doesn’t.  
  
“Okay you know what? Fine! You can come with me. You can be my partner. Your name is Matt Lewis.”

“I was thinking more on the lines of Meriweth-“

“Matt. Lewis.” Thomas cut him off and James pouted.

“Fine Matt Lewis. Since you already have the name I’m guessing you have the backstory as well?” Thomas smiled and patted Janes on the shoulder. He knew he was being a dick to his best friend. They needed to be on better terms. For years, Thomas had thought that he killed him, only to find out he had taken his legs. It pained him, so he vowed that he would fix it.

“Yes Matt. You left Charlotte and came to New York with me because you owe me for saving your life back during the massacre. You have no friends or family left, you needed a new place to start, and you’re in love with me. Got all that?” James froze at the last bit, fidgeting a little.

“How did you know?,” James hesitated before continuing. “That’s exactly what I was thinking. Down to the last sentence.” Thomas stilled. Damnit. Did he just blow his Back to the Future position? What’s a good lie what’s a good lie what’s a good lie OH!

“Come on Jemmy you’re my best friend! I wouldn’t be if I didn’t know how you think.” Thomas laughed, basically beating the shit out of James’s shoulder.

“I swear if your concussion has somehow given you physic abilities I will personally shave all your hair off and legally change your name to Charles Xavier.”

They stared at each other for about 2 minutes before they burst into laughter. It felt good. Having James back. Laughing with him. Thomas forgot what it was like to laugh. To feel joy. When Alexander died he suffered a depression to which he never recovered. When his mom died, it became impossibly worse. He thought of suicide so many times but every time he would put a gun to his head, Alexander would appear and just look at him. He would scream and cry, fingers shaking at the trigger. But in the end, he would always put it down. Alexander would sit next to him, and every time Thomas would try to touch him, he would vanish.

The two men walked down the streets of New York City to the Fighting Frenchman night club. Thomas took it in. The familiarity. The pure fact that he couldn’t have just _imagined_ everything he went through. The pain, the torture. It felt too real.

Once they walked into the club, Thomas recognized the eight chairs near the DJ booth. Four men just chilling in them. He walked over, taking in the faces of people who he’d known as ghosts. Washington, Adams, Lafayette, hell even Laurens. He tried not to get to anxious about Alexander as he sat down in his seat, which he knew for a _fact_ was Alexander’s seat.

“Good afternoon gentlemen.” Thomas says, looking to Laurens and Lafayette with a smile. Lafayette waves and Laurens looks like he’s holding back a laugh. James was standing behind his chair.

“Boys, this is William Clark. I believe I've mentioned him to most everyone here.” Washington says and it gives Thomas gets a scary sense of deja vu. Once we fine nods, Washington continues. “He’ll be joining us in all meetings from now on, but we’ll discuss that more once everyone is here.” They meet eyes and nod, almost like silent communication between the gang leader and the agent. This time, Thomas wasn’t nervous. His skin wouldn’t crawl every time he made eye contact with the boss like it used to.

When someone mentions why James was here, Thomas shuts it down quickly and no one talks about it again. Adams says that their waiting on Schuyler, Talmadge, and Hamilton. His blood quickly went cold when he heard the name Talmadge. He was a traitor, working with the redcoats. Thomas didn’t know when he should tell Washington about the asshole who kills him, Herc, and Peggy, but he knew he would have to.

“Just Schuyler.” His cold blood went warm when the voice of his lover rang in his ears. And there he was. His beautiful short tempered Latino. Right behind Benjamin Talmadge. This was going to be an interesting turn of events.

“Yo, B.T.,” Laurens says, “been a while, man.” Yeah Thomas definitely has predicted the future because everything was happening exactly the way he remembered it. Talmadge replies and mentions something about Arnold, which displeases Washington. Thomas starts theorizing about Talmadge knowing about Arnold became he was _working_ with him. Also, Washington must know _something_ about Talmadge that no one else does because the way he acts around him is very suspicious.

When he was introduced, he gave a simple head nod to the tall man and turned his gaze to the shorter man standing in front of him. Thomas does everything in his power not to sweep Hamilton off his feet and rent a hotel room. Instead, he sat back in his chair, and smiled up smugly at Hamilton. He was about to say something to Thomas when Angelica walked into the club.

Thomas didn’t like Angelica all that much. From what he remembers from his past life, she made him listen to Hercules’s death while Hamilton was there, just to prove he wasn’t a cop anymore. He went into a dark place, curling his face up into Alex’s shirt with fear that he would leave him. And Alex was talking to Angelica harshly, defending Thomas like it was his right.

At this moment while Alex and Angelica were conversing like long lost friends, Thomas vowed that he would never again go back to that dark place. Once Washington got involved into the conversation, saying things that he had already heard before, he looked up to see Alex looming over him. Thomas’s heart sped up as he smiled a charming smile at Alex. A blush was creeping up his neck and tinting his cheeks and the sight alone could’ve made Thomas get down on his hands and knees and worship him.

“Uhhh... y-you’re in my seat.” Alex stuttered. Actually fucking _stuttered_. Alexander Hamilton _never_ fucking stutters. Thomas is so taken aback he can’t even come up with a good comeback.

“But I like this seat.” Thomas pouted. Actually fucking _pouted_. Literally stuck his lip out like a damn toddler who’s mom said they couldn’t have ice cream.

“I know you do. Because it’s _my_ seat. So please remove yourself and sit in Arnold’s old seat because Arnold’s gone now and-“

“Speaking of Arnold and the turn of recent events,” Washington started, turning Alexander Chatterbox Hamilton off, “I have decided to promote Mr. Clark to a Lieutenant position.” After Washington announced it, Hamilton was heated. He got into a full blown argument with the gang leader like an absolute child and then went off on Thomas when he tried to intervene.

“Get _out_ of my seat!!” Hamilton yelled but Thomas only smirked.

“No.” He said smugly. He saw his lover’s eye twitch and it was at this moment that Thomas knew, he made the best decision of his life. Hamilton turned around, swaying his hips way too seductively to be legal, and sat his ass right on Thomas’s lap. Everyone in the meeting had begun laughing and Thomas almost laughed with them. Almost. Had to play this cool.

While Alexander was laughing and cracking jokes about sitting on Thomas’s lap, Thomas had a little secret of his own. A secret button he knew all too well how to push. There was no hiding his smirk now as his fingers ran through Alexander’s silky ponytail, and with minimum strength, he tugged on the hair. Alex’s head fell back on Thomas’s chest as the moan escaped his lips.

Of course the whole room went silent and Alex covered his hands over his mouth. Thomas really tried to put on a confused face, but it was difficult when his jeans were growing tighter by the second. He pulled hair again and Alex basically threw himself off of Thomas faster than he could blink. This time, everyone burst into laughter, even Washington cracking a little grin at Alex’s embarrassment.

He felt James release a breath and he had forgotten the man was even here. Thomas patted his shoulder, and James gave a hesitant smile. Then Martha had texted him about someone down at the precinct looking for him. He immediately saw red. He knew _exactly_ who was looking for him.

Hamilton made eye contact with him and raised an eyebrow. He was probably confused about Thomas’s sudden change in demeanor. He had announced that he had to go, gave James some reassurance, and walked out of the Fighting Frenchman. Right when the sun hit his eyes and basically blinded him, he felt a smaller hand grab his.

He turned around to see Hamilton behind him, lose hair strands falling over his face. Thomas couldn’t help but think, _god was he beautiful._ “Hamilton?” He asked.

“Where are you going?” Alex replied, closing the door to the club behind him. Thomas contemplated on what he should tell Alex, but then decided that the truth would probably be best.

“George King is down at the precinct. He wants to talk to me.” He could see panic flash in Alex’s eyes.

“Wait! How do you know?” Thomas shrugged.

“I don’t. But I have a feeling.” He has started walking to a cab when Alex grabbed his arm.

“Let me come with you.” Thomas’s heart sped up and he turned around to the determined little hobbit.

“Hamilton-“

“Please? I wouldn’t annoy you I promise.” And then there was those puppy dog eyes that he knew damn well he couldn’t resist. He sighed.

“Fine. But you’re hiding in the closet until the fucker leaves.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Being new to ao3 and being a dumbass, I had no idea how to do my bold and italics. But now I know how so things should be good now.


	3. Checkmate.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Alexander and Thomas repeat that one thing between Seabury and King in chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I am SOOOO sorry this update took FOREVER. Like I kept drafting it and re-reading and editing and then accepted that I would never be as good as Parker because she’s a fucking genius and her work is so good and goshhh. Wow but yeah testing is also a bitch because junior year of high school. But I PROMISE I will get a steady update going. Enjoy the chapter ;)

  "Hey Thomas! Hamilton." Martha greeted them when they walked into the station.

"Martha!" Thomas ran over to her, hugging her tightly. The memory of Martha’s body was burned into his retinas and only fueled to his insanity. But Thomas knew that it was in the past. He’s got a second chance to save everyone from the hands of King. And he won’t let that chance slip.

"Whoa now. I know concussions are bad but I didn't think they'd do this to you." She laughed, patting Thomas's fluffy hair. He reluctantly pulled away and faced Louis.

"Where's the guy?"

"Put him in there. Told him not to touch anything." He said, not looking up from his magazine. Thomas kneels down to look Louis in the eyes, and Louis raises an eyebrow in confusion when he pats his thigh.

"You are always appreciated." Thomas said. Martha burst into laughter at Louis's facial expression when Hamilton grabbed Thomas by the waist and dragged him down the hall. The laughter grew louder.

"Aww what's wrong darlin? Jealous I'm not showing you any attention?" Thomas teased. Next thing he knew he was being pinned against the wall by the hobbit, their noses touching. Alexander's cheeks were reddening with every second, but neither of them moved or spoke. Thomas felt the urge to wrap his hands around the smaller man's waist, pull him impossibly closer, run his tongue along the pulse point on his ne-

"Uhm. He's in there... if you two are done... staring each other down and creating weird sexual tension". Sally appeared outside his office, and Alex practically flew himself across the hallway to get away from Thomas. He rolled his eyes with a smile and faced Sally,  who looked quite done with her life.

"Sally do me a favor. Hamilton and I are going to go to the bathroom. You're going to take mystery man out of my office and put him in your office." Thomas said, and Alex looked just as confused as she was.

"Why the fu-"

"That way, I am going to hide this fugitive-"

"HEY!" Alex yelled but Thomas kept going.

"In my closet and when we're all set, I'll text you to bring him back in." He concluded. Sally looked between Thomas and Alex before shaking her head.

"Fine. But whatever you two have got planned, please make it legal. Last thing we need is to explain to the director why an FBI agent and a gang member did whatever to a poor, helpless victim." She said, walking back in the office. Thomas smiled and rolled his eyes. God had he missed her.

"And you're sure this is King?" Alex asked as they walked into the bathroom.

"Never been more sure. He's going to offer me something that I will, by law, have to refuse. When he doesn't get what he wants, he'll make all our lives a living hell." Thomas said, leaning back against the wall and closing his eyes.

"What do you think the offer is?" Thomas looked Alex right in the eye, holding his gaze for a few seconds.

"Tell me, how much do you value Burr's life?" Alex scrunched his eyebrows.

"Burr? He's my friend. Why would King be after Burr? How would you know all of this? Hold up I'm so- "

"Hush we're ready." Thomas cut him off, looking at the text from Sally. They shuffled out of the bathroom and into Thomas's office fairly quickly, Thomas shoving Alex into his closet and telling him to stay put. He grabbed the bottle of Tylenol out of his pocket and swallows a pill dry.

"Did you just fucking take a pill with no water?" Alex whispered but then the door opened to his office and in walked King. Thomas saw red instantly but kept his demeanor subtle. Those hazel-green eyes stared into his soul. He must've sensed something, because suddenly King smiled. That slow, creepy kind of smile like when you've caught your prey and they can't escape.

"Agent Thomas Jefferson. I've been waiting for you." All of a sudden, as if those words were a hurricane, Thomas was hit with millions of memories in a flash, memories of him being tortured, King's voice, King's laugh. He toppled over his desk, muttering curses as he rubbed his temple. A message popped up on his phone.

**My Little Shit:** ARE YOU OKAY???

Alex _actually_ concerned? That caught him off guard. Thomas groaned and stood straight, flashing a smile at King. "Sorry. Those concussions you know?" He didn't stick around to see King's reaction as he texted Alex back.

**Me** : That's him right? That's King?

**My Little Shit:** yeah you were right. How did you know??

Thomas looked up at King to see that his expression was genuinely consfused. He smirked.

**Me** : he looks like a pansy.

A loud crash could be heard from his closet and Thomas had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

"Excuse me for a minute, I think something might have fallen in my closet. Please, take a seat and I'll be right with you." He scurried off into the closet, closed the door and turned on the light. Alex was lying quite seductively on messy piles of paper, his hair out of his bun and flowing down his shoulders.

"There was a light in here the entire time? You could've fucking told me you douche." He whispered with a pout. Thomas chuckled quietly and walked over to the shorter man, bending over him to do something questionable.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" He whispered- shouted and tried to swat Thomas away from his crotch. Thomas looked up at Alex through his curls, and saw how deeply he was blushing.

"Your fly is down." He drawled, zipping it up and smirking at the hobbit.

"Oh my god I hate you." Alex laughed, gently kicking Thomas away.

"Shhh. I'm gonna go back now." Thomas whispered in Alex's ear. He could feel the shiver Alex gave and chuckled. Alex was truly adorable. Once Thomas walked out, King's face told him everything.

"Honestly, it's quite rude to have someone eavesdrop. And if they're important enough to hide in your closet during our meeting then surely I wouldn't mind them come out here and talk face to face." King's irritating smile made Thomas's blood boil, but he swallowed his pride and knocked on the closet door.

"You can come out now." He said. Out emerged Alexander, much to King's surprise from what Thomas could tell. The expression on his face said it all.

"My my! Well if it isn't Alexander Hamilton! What a pleasant surprise, Agent Jefferson." Alex jumped the gun before Thomas could even think of a response.

"Cut the crap King. What are you doing here? What do you want with Jefferson?" Alex moved to stand at his side and folded his arms.

"Oh goodie this _is_ interesting indeed. I would have never guessed you two were seeing each other. What an odd couple." King relaxed further into his seat, crossing his legs for extra effect.

"We're not a coup-"

"So what? You and Seabury are no better." Thomas gaped at Alex's response. He was still trying to formulate how King already figured them out before they figured themselves out.

"At least Sammy isn't a cop. Goodness Alexander I know he's hot but I thought you would've had better taste in men. Then again, you managed to snag a cop so I guess I can give you respect points there."

"Okay both of you shut the hell up." Thomas intervened. "George King? Leader of the Redcoats? Hi Thomas Jefferson nice to meet you." He held his hand but Alex gasped and swatted it down.

"Don't shake hands with him. We're not all friends here." He then wrapped his arms around Thomas possessively and glared at King. He chuckled.

"Oh Alex I'm simply here to talk to your boyfriend about a deal." King said, propping his elbow on the table, leaning on his cheek.

"What kind of deal?" Thomas asked. He felt Alex's eyes but never left contact with the gang leader.

"You see, a good friend of mine has gone missing and I am just so worried." The eyes. The plea. The fuckery. Thomas saw right through it.

"Have you filed a missing person's report? When did he go missing?"

"I haven't been able to. He went missing only a day ago, but he won't answer any calls or texts. It's just not like him. I also went to his house and it was completely trashed! I think he may have been robbed or attacked and I'm so scared something may have happened to him!" He was basically shouting, with such a desperate look on his face. If Thomas hadn't seen it before, he would've believed it.

"Geez King. Since when have you cared about anyone but yourself? Well maybe Seabury but I bet it's because you two fuck every hour." Alex moved to sit in Thomas's office chair.

"I'm sorry, I thought this was a conversation between myself and agent Jefferson. Not some gang leader's son." King smirked as Alex's expression went from smug to cold.

"Don't you dare. I will shoot you right now." He threatened but Thomas intervened.

"No. No. No you won't shoot anyone in this building _and_ as long as I'm here. Now Mr. King, who is it that has gone missing? I can try to look them up and find information about their latest whereabouts." King pulls the picture out of his wallet.

"Aaron Burr Jr."

"Why are you looking for Burr?" Alex and Thomas said at the exact same time. King blinked.

"Well that's most definitely out of the ordinary. I'm assuming you two both understand the situation here, being that now you know my identity.  Aaron has stolen something from me. I would _very much_ like it back."

"And what does that have to do with Thomas? What the hel-" Alex started but Thomas cut him off.

"I'll make you a deal." At this, King raised his eyebrows, smile creeping on his face.

"Why yes, do go on."

"Jefferson what the hell." Alex whispered in his ear from behind.

"Bear with me. I have an idea." He whispered back. Alex flicked the back of his head and slouched back into the office chair.

"I'll help you find Burr under 2 conditions. One, you promise not to harm any of my team."  Thomas stared at King, and could've sworn he saw him shudder.

"Okay I promise. What's next?"

"I have to talk to Samuel Seabury."

"WHAT? WHY?" Alex hollered.

"My goodness Alexander. Your boyfriend and I are trying to a conclusion have some respect would you?" King smirked at Alex. Oh god

"Excuse me? Mind _explaining_ that for me?" Alex challenged.

"Oh well I only assumed that with Thomas being so big and manly and you being well... not, that of course you bottom."

"I will end you right now." Alex attempted to jump over the desk but Thomas grabbed him by the waist and connected their lips. He could tell Alex was surprised by the action, but he didn't pull away. In fact, he leaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Thomas's neck, essentially putting on a show. _Payback bitch._ Thomas thought to himself while pulling Alex’s hair, causing him to moan. Thomas took that opportunity to deepen the kiss and stroked his tongue over Alex’s. The tightness in his pants grew with every second as he remembers how good Alex felt, how intoxicating that mouth was.

King cleared his throat. Thomas attempted to break away but Alex pulled him back down into the kiss. If he thought about it, Alex and King were actually more similar than he thought. Strangely attractive with stubborn, hot tempered attitudes. Honestly, they would be really good friends in a different life. _Ha. Yeah right._

“Do you like games, Thomas?” King asked with a playful tone. Thomas broke the kiss, much to Alexander’s dissatisfaction.

“I’m not really one to gamble.” He responded, ignoring the pair of lips that were making hickeys on his neck.

“Oh? I think you might be interested in my wager.” King sat forward, and somehow, even though Thomas had shot this fucker in the head, he still felt intimidated by him.

“Shoot.”

“I promise that I won’t harm any of  
your team and I’ll let you talk to Sammy... if you hand me Burr within 72 hours.” A challenge.

“I’ll give you Burr but no one else can know that it was I. Not the redcoats, not the Sons, and especially the FBI. If I hear the slightest of rumor, game’s over. Deal?” Alex has stopped his romantic interactions to watch as Thomas held his hand out to King.

“Deal.”

_Checkmate_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So initially, Alex was gonna be hidden for the duration of the confrontation, but then I was like, what would the relationship btw King and Alex ACTUALLY be like? Bc when you think about it, they actually kinda do have similar personalities. Idk where I’m gonna go with this yet, but I have a few ideas that will fuck with the storyline so much that Parker may even shut this down lol


	4. Bonding Time With Jemmy and Tommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James knows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The action starts in the next chapter. We just needed to understand Thomas's plan thoroughly. Do y'all think Steuben will approve?

"What the fuck was that?"

"What the fuck was what?" Thomas drawled as he closed the office door.

"That shit you pulled! Making a deal with King? What the fuck were you thinking?!" Alex was shouting at him but Thomas wasn't even phased.

"If I had rejected the deal, everyone would've died by King's hand." He said simply, catching sight of James's short stature walking toward him. Alex let out a weird sound of dissatisfaction, to which Thomas looked down and raised his eyebrow.

"You're a child."

"You want another concussion."

"No one's getting another concussion please. Mr. Hamilton." James came and stood by Thomas.

"Mr. Madison." Hamilton said back.

"I understand you two were conversing. However, I need to speak to Thomas alone please." James looked sternly at Alex. Thomas should've known that he would see it as a challenge, especially with the way he stood up straighter, pushed his hair behind his shoulders and lifted his chin. Thomas hid his smile.

"Of course. Do give him back to me when you two are finished. We have some very important information to discuss." He said and walked out of the station.

"Hm. Is it just me or did Hamilton look more disheveled than usual?" James asked as they walked back into Thomas's office. He shrugged.

"I don't know. Hamilton is a train wreck we know this." He was looking at map he made with what felt like a lifetime ago. Turning to face James, looking his best friend in the eyes, Thomas's heart broke. James must've sensed something because he immediately gripped Thomas's shoulder.

"What is it? What happened in here Thomas?" He doesn't think he's ever seen James as concerned as he's seen him now. Well that probably wasn't true.

"We have to stop this mission." He whispered. James's eyes went wide with shock and he took a step back.

"Why?"

"James. This mission is too dangerous. I have a concussion. I won't think logically. And this mission is t _oo dangerous_  James."

"I don't understand. This is  _your_  mission Thomas. You begged me to keep you on it, why- "

"The risks are too high. By going through with this, we're putting hundreds of lives at stake in which I will be responsible for." Thomas was panting at this point and James studied his friend.

"How?"

Thomas pushed some hair out of his face and took a deep breath. "Burr."

"Burr? Aaron Burr? What does he have to do with this?" Thomas began to laugh at James's question.

"What does  _HE_  have to do with this? Everything. He has  _EVERYTHING_  to do with this. He's the reason King's after us. Why Ben's dead. Why Martha's dead. Why  _Alexander_  is dead." Thomas stopped, realizing that there was, in fact, tears on his cheeks. He looked up at James with wide eyes, seeing how he was still in his youth. Without a cane. He was fine. "Oh god." He whispered, leaning against the wall.

"You know something." James walked over to him. Studied his partner carefully. "You know something Thomas. Spit it out! What is it?!" James was practically shouting at him now. The shorter man gripped Thomas's shirt, staring into his red, tear stained eyes. Then, as if his best friend had seen a ghost, James yanked his hands away from Thomas. His eyes were wide with shock.

"What?" His voice was dull and lacked energy, but he could tell something was definitely wrong with his best friend.

"What the hell did I just see?" James looked down at his hands, which were now trembling.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the shit I just saw in your damn head Thomas! With everyone dying, you becoming a fucking criminal and  _shooting_  me!! Thomas what the  _hell was that!!"_

He couldn't believe it. How was James able to see the future? More importantly, why? "What you just saw? That was the future. The outcome of this mission. The hell I lived in." Thomas slumped down and sat on the floor. James sat down in front of him.

"This is real. You're not lying." He didn't ask. He knew. James knew better than to assume that this was one of Thomas's jokes. Or a part of his concussion for that matter. The things   
he saw when he looked in Thomas's eyes were that of an FBI agent's worst nightmare. There was silence. But James was to inquisitive to sit in it. 

"Hamilton." Thomas's eyes shot up at the name.  "He died. Burr shot him. Is that why you're keeping him so close to you? Do you really  _love_  him?" James knew he might've been overstepping some personal boundaries. After all, from what he could tell, one of the reasons the mission went south is because Thomas fell in love with this criminal. Or because he  _thinks_  he fell in love.

"I... I care about him. He got me through dark times. He stayed with me when no one else would. He's one of the few people I would trust with my life. He... he took that bullet for me. Burr was supposed to shoot me... but... Alexander. He pushed me out of the way. He saved my life. And he died in return. He died for me. And I would've died a million times for him if I could've. I guess you could say yes. I do love him."  And at that, Thomas's face was drenched. And for the first time, he saw James's demeanor change. James, who always had that tough, strong, small but dangerous demeanor, was now looking at Thomas with sympathy. It was completely different from the reaction he had originally gotten when he told James about Alexander. Perhaps with the circumstances being different, James could actually understand how he felt.

"I... I don't know Thomas. He's a criminal. He's in a gang. And from what I've seen, this man helped destroy your career and your life. For all we know, he could be like Booth-"

"No." Thomas cut James off very quickly. "He's nothing like Booth. Hamilton is crazy but he would never do what Booth did." Thomas looked down at his hands. A split image of bloody fingers with no nails came into his view, and disappeared just as quickly.

"What are you planning on doing? To end this war? You begged and fought to be leader of this mission. If we drop this now, you could be fired." He knew what James was talking about. He had told Hamilton about it, right after he was prepared like turkey for Thanksgiving dinner by his own brother.

"Well. There's only one way to really stop this without putting anyone in danger. Instead of trying to arrest the Sons and the Redcoats, we need to make a peace treaty. We need both gangs to come to a compromise so that there isn't any conflict, and therefore anymore gangs. Think of it like the war to end all wars. There are bright young men and women who have so much to live for that can never do what they want because they either wind up dead or because they're attached to the gang."

"Alexander's best friend, John Laurens, studies medicine. He helped heal me after the redcoats basically tore me apart. He died before he could ever get the chance to become a doctor. Imagine how great of a doctor he would've been if he had survived? I don't care if the director fires me after this mission, because I'd rather be home, healing from a concussion and knowing that everyone is alive and well than reliving the fucking shithole I experienced where no one wins, everyone dies, and it's my fault. I have a chance to make right of all the shit I did wrong, and damn it James, I am not throwing away my shot!" He hadn't realized he been yelling until after he stopped talking. It was okay though, because James nodded his head in understanding.

"Yes Thomas. I understand." He stood up, offering his hand to his partner, who took it and stood as well. "You are gonna be the best leader this group has seen. I'm so proud of you for making this decision." James hugged the taller man.

"Thank you Jemmy. I promise I'm going to make things right. Come and visit me sometime in Monticello. It'll get lonely." He chuckled at his own sentence.

"Why don't you just invite Hamilton there? I'm sure he'd love to go." Of course, James didn't realize the significance of what he just said. He didn't know about the failed promise Thomas couldn't fulfill. Or did he? Is that why he mentioned it? "We should get the team on board. Steuben won't be happy about this." Thomas snorted.

"When is Steuben happy about anything. It'll take a little bit of convincing, but if I've got you, then the others shouldn't be so hard." They were now getting ready to head out of Thomas's office. With a plan and a goal.

"Will you tell them about the future?"

"Not if we change its course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I'm working on a schedule. I'm sorry for my inconsistency. I'm still new to writing on AO3.


	5. Come on Thomas, Did You Really Think It Would Be That Easy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everything goes the way Thomas and James remembered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally wanted to publish this yesterday because it was July 4th, but I had a lot of unfinished details I needed to finalize. The next chapter will definitely be out sooner.

Yelling. Shouting. Fighting. That's all Thomas could hear as he sat in his chair, running all possible scenarios of how to end the gang war peacefully. Sybil was definitely the loudest. Thomas couldn't decide whether he missed her or not. He did have to feel sympathy for her though. He knows what losing people close to him feels like.

Sybil and Martha were going back and forth about who was the blame for King's arrival and departure into the station. Louis was attempting to act as a mediator, was trying to soothe Sybil, but was failing miserably. Thoams felt Revere's eyes on him, as well as James's. Taking a deep breath, he raised his hand in the air. The room went quiet, all eyes on Thomas.

"I knew it was King. I knew it was him the moment I got the call." He could practically feel the change in the atmosphere. The room reeked of tension and anger. Martha was first to blow.

"What in the  _hell_  Thomas? You  _knew_? And you didn't tell us?!  _Any of us?_! Louis? Sally? Me?! You and Hamilton walked right into the station  _knowing_  that you were meeting King and you didn't bother to let any of your team know?!" Martha was standing now, hands flat on the table and face red with anger.

"Wait, Hamilton? That damn  _criminal_?! You  _let_  him in there?! Sally, you let him?!" Sybil was now shouting as well.

"Listen!! I trust Thomas and he trusts Hamilton to be in there with King and Thomas is the leader so I let him do it!! If he didn't want to tell us because he knew he would've gotten the backlash he's getting right now, then I completely understand!!" Sally yelled back at Sybil.

"We are a TEAM, Sally!! Agent Jefferson should have been comfortable with telling us that King was in his office and that Hamilton was with him and he  _damn_  sure shouldn't have let King go!!"

"ALRIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH!!" James's voice boomed throughout the entire room, even scaring Thomas a bit. He's heard James yell before, but never with this much power or intensity. Everyone's gaze shifted to the angry short man. "What Thomas just did was save our damn lives! What if he had withheld King? Do you guys seriously think that asshole would walk into a station without some kind of backup anywhere? Do you know how  _clever_  he is? If we even tried to put our  _hands_  on him, he probably could've bombed the station."

"You all aren't thinking rationally. These street gangs aren't like the ones in Charlotte. This is New York. The gangs here are smarter. And ruthless. Once you're on their hit list, you're a goner. So listen to me when I tell you that the  _last_  thing we need to do is piss off King. Unless you all want to die, because I can guarantee you that's what will happen." James. Small, short spoken James, had said more than Thomas could ever. It left everyone else stunned and speechless.

"James is right. If we try to approach this the way we know, we'll only end up dead. I'm sorry I didn't tell you all about King, but you have to understand that I did it for our safety. This is serious. King is no one to mess with. Not even the FBI." Thomas chimed in.

"Well what do you suppose we do? Our job is to stop this war and put everyone behind bars. Do you have other plans?" Revere piped up for the first time. He had been listening intensely, and now he wanted to know what Thomas had in mind.

"It's gonna sound crazy." Almost everyone groaned. "But we need to end the war without violence. No more casualties, no more arrests. We give King what he wants and he leaves us and the Sons alone. Then, while there's no fighting, we'll draft up a peace treaty between the Sons and the Redcoats. This should put an end to the gangs themselves and we would no longer have to be involved." It sounded like a damn good plan. Except for the fact that he would be giving up Burr's life, as well as the Theodosias. It's not like it hasn't happened. It's not like Burr and Theodosia already wanted to die. They were the biggest part of the problem last time. This time, of course, is going to be different.

"Thomas... you do realize that by making this decision, you're risking your entire career? The director brought us here and ordered you to do things his way. By changing those plans, he could fire you. No, he  _will_  fire you. Come on Thomas be smart about this." Louis knew that Thomas was on his last leg with his career. One more strike and he was out. Seemingly enough, Thomas was quite finished with being an FBI agent. Maybe he'll resort to politics when this is over. He's always had an interest in foreign affairs. Especially in France.

"It's okay Louis. I understand the consequences of my decision. I want to do this. Even if I get fired, I'll at least know that I did the right thing."

"And what about the criminals we'll be leaving on the streets? They need to be reprimanded for their actions." Sybil actually asked with a decently lower tone than before.

"Most of the people in these gangs are very young. They have so much potential that would be squandered if we arrest them. I say we need to give them a second chance. Ben and I did research on some of the women in the Redcoats, and they're forced into human trafficking." It was a lie, but Ben wasn't here to confirm it. Plus, if anyone ever asked, he only needed to mention one name. Hopefully he could also save Maria from her untimely fate. "Imagine what these poor women could do when they're finally free? Arresting anyone because they're in a gang is simply not the answer. And yes the director will definitely fire me for it. But it's really our best and only option."

He saw James turn his way. He knows what James is thinking. The memory of him shooting King's head off was fresh in his mind. But that wasn't at all the solution. If anything, he needed to make peace with King. He also needed to sign the man up for some weekly meetings with a therapist.

"Alright. So what do you propose is our first step in ending gang violence peacefully?" Revere asked.

"Well first, I am going to meet with George King's boyfriend." When Thomas said this, there was a huge commotion of confusion coming from his fellow agents.

"Wait... King is GAY??"

"Not even that, how do you know his boyfriend?!"

" _How_  are you meeting with his boyfriend?!"

"Are you even gonna take backup?!"

So many questions were jumped on him at once that he couldn't even keep up with who was asking them. So he answered them all in the order he heard.

"Yes King is gay. He's so gay. He's gayer than I am. He's probably the gayest motherfucker in New York. I know his boyfriend from a while back. I just realized who it was when I had a nice chat with King. I'm meeting his boyfriend on the Sons-Redcoat border line. That way, both sides have a clear view of what's happening. I have two people for backup. James and Hamilton."

"Wait what?" James sounded confused, and he probably was. Thomas hadn't ever really volunteered James to partner with him. He was too stubborn to admit he needed his best friend's help then, but not now. Now he knows he needs James more than ever.

"Why Hamilton? Why's Hamilton always with you?" Martha asked. The Virginian's heart began racing, but he narrowed his eyes and made a face to clearly state 'obviously'

"Well... y'all did agree assign me with the asshat, didn't y'all?" He made his southern drawl extra prominent, as if to prove a point. Quiet mutters of agreement was the answer Thomas got. "Alrighty. So James and I will drive over to the  _Fighting Frenchman_  to go pick Hamilton up. If y'all could make sure Ben has 3 extra body guards outside his office that would be great."

"Why?" Louis asked.

"Let's just say, if we fuck up, Ben may or may not be the Redcoats's first target." James replied while walking out of the meeting room with Thomas. Once they were far enough from the group, James whispered to Thomas. "What about Burr? We have to find him, you said it was part of your arrangement with King."

"That's the real step number one Jemmy. Find that fucker." Thomas opened his car door and started the engine.

"What about the Theodosias?" James strapped his seatbelt in and put in his ear pierce.

"We'll have to come up with a compromise with King about them." They were speeding away to the bar.

"What do you think King wants with Burr? Do you think he wants to kill him?" Thomas had to think about that one. King had said Burr stole something from him. He just couldn't put his finger on it. Why the  _hell_  couldn't he remember why King wanted Burr so badly? He could pretty much remember everything else.

"Well I know for a fact that King said Burr had stolen something from him." There was silence after that. Thomas looked over to see James in deep thought. "What's on your mind?"

James shook his head. "No I'm just thinking. Remember when you did that technique on Hamilton to find Burr?" Thomas slammed on breaks once he heard that. James's head went straight into the dashboard. "JESUS THOMAS WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"Holy shit James. I completely forgot about that. We already know where Burr is!!" Thomas was overly excited now.

"But do you remember  _where_  he is? And for God's sake, start the damn car so we can hurry and pick up your boyfriend."

"Yeah I remember. We went to Abagail Smith's. She was a badass. She gave us directions to the motel... holy shit. The same motel Alex and I..."

"Thomas. Too much information. Come on let's go." They parked and Thomas walked up to door of the  _Frenchman_ , remembering that John Laurens would probably want tag along. He sighed internally.

"Oh Clark! And Lewis! What a surprise! What brings you both here?" Lafayette asks, opening the door to let Thomas and James in.

"He's here for me. And no we're not staying long. Actually we can leave right now." Hamilton walks in the room and grabs Thomas's arm, attempting to drag him out of the bar.

"Alex! What's the rush?" John suddenly appeared with a smirk on his face and amusement in his voice. He was standing next to Laf, who also had an amused expression. Thomas watched as Alex's cheeks tinted a light pink and he flicked the pair off.

"Fuck off! We're going to find Burr." He said still walking and still attempting to drag Thomas along.

"What? Burr is missing?  _Mon ami_ , why didn't you tell any of us?" Lafayette now had a concerned look on their face, and Thomas kind of felt bad. They were gonna turn Burr in as soon as they got their hands on him.

"Because it was  _classified_. Technically I shouldn't even be telling you right now, but Clark doesn't care, right Clark?" Hamilton elbowed him in the stomach and Thomas turned to glare at the shorter man.

"Yeah it's fine. I'm just gonna pick this gremlin up-"

"Hey!!-"

"And he's gonna help us find Burr. The sooner the better so we're gonna head out. See you Laf." Thomas had turned to walk out when Laurens expressed his desires.

"Hey wait!! I wanna come!" Hamilton sighed dramatically and gave the man a glare, which he returned in the form of a smirk.

"Well come on then. We don't have a second to waste." The four all ran into Thomas's car, James sitting in the passenger seat, Hamilton and Laurens sitting in the back.

"Thom- Jefferson!" He heard Alex yell into his ear, and then he snagged at one of his curls.  _Why_. Why had Alex chosen to sit behind  _him_?

"Hamilton." He sighed.

"Do you know where Burr is?" He could feel Hamilton's warm breath on the back of his neck, and he wanted to turn around to ask why the  _hell_  he was so close but decided against it.

"Yes. We're heading there now, sit back." Hamilton sat back and crossed his arms like a child, in which Laurens snickered.

"Wait Thomas." James said, a panicked look across his face. Thomas pulled over.

"Hey, what is it?" Thomas placed a hand on James's shoulder, and he could practically feel Hamilton's glare on the back of his head.

"Remember we went to the motel, and he-"

"Wasn't there." Thomas turned around to meet Alex's eyes, suddenly remembering that day when Hamilton and him walked into an empty  _Fighting Frenchmen_ and found Burr there with his family. " _Shit_."

"What? What is it?" Alex asked from the back.

"We need to go back. Damn it." Thomas turned the car around, racing back to the  _Frenchmen_.

"We just left from there. Do you think they would've already gotten in? We were gone for hours before we discovered they were there." James was right, if they wanted to catch Burr, they had to give themselves a lot more than 5 minutes to find him.

"Who? What? When?  _What_  is going on?" Thomas could tell Alex was going crazy trying to understand what him and James were talking about.

"Hey, let's stop and get some lunch." He offered.

"Lunch sounds good." Laurens said. Alex looked like he was ready to protest, but decided against it.

"Okay  _fine_. But lunch isn't gonna get us any closer to finding Burr. And you  _know_  why we need to find him Jefferson." Hamilton emphasized on the  _know_ , and yes Thomas knew. He had to keep the deal with King.

"I'll explain once we get to cafe." He responded to the inquisitive yet annoying gangster in the backseat. "Hey, Hamilton. Could you call Lafayette for me and see what they have planned today?"

"Uhh... okay." He could hear Alex dialing Lafayette's number and a tiny French " _Bonjour mon ami."_

_"_ Hey Laf, you doin anything in particular today?" Thomas couldn't make out what Lafayette was saying from the front, and it kind of bothered him. "Oh okay that's good. What time are you leaving then?"

Thomas and James made eye contact. They were thinking the same thing. Lafayette was  _leaving_. "Okay thanks Laf. I'll see you later. Bye bye." Alex ended the call and turned his attention to Jefferson. "Laf says they're going to restock the bar and they're leaving in 30 minutes." Thomas nodded while parking the car outside of the diner.

"Alright. We'll head back there in an hour." Thomas held the door open for Hamilton, in which he earned a glare from the shorter man. They found the usual booth and Thomas let James in first, Hamilton and Laurens sitting across from them.

"Okay so what's  _really_  going on? Why aren't we going to find Burr?" Alex asked first.

"We  _are._ We're just waiting to catch them at the right time." Thomas responded, ordering a coffee when the waiter came.

"Them? Who's them?" Laurens was now interested in the conversation.

"Burr's family. His wife and child." James filled the two Sons in on what they knew about Burr.

"Wait. Why would King want Burr if he's a father? Don't get me wrong, he's twisted as fuck. But it seems a little low for him to threaten a man with a newborn child, am I right?" Alexander asked, popping a French fry into his mouth.

Thomas stole a fry from Hamilton's plate, earning a slap to the hand. "Y'see, Theodosia, Burr's wife, is branded."

"Oh.. OH!! Burr married one of King's prostitutes?!" Alexander yelled and John placed a hand over Alexander's mouth. 

"Keep it down, you never know who could be here." James warned.

"When ya say it like that, ya make it sound even worse." Thomas drawled, grabbing more of Alexander's fries.

"Okay, I get it. So King is pissed at Burr because he stole his prostitute, married her, and knocked her up. So he came to you, Jefferson, to catch Burr and turn him in." Laurens smiled to himself, proud that he figured it out.

"If we turn Burr into King, what will that mean for Theodosia and the baby?" Thomas didn't have an answer to Alexander's question. What  _would_  happen to the Theodosias? He would probably kill Theodosia senior for abandoning her job, but what would he do with the baby? He remembers the deal King made with Burr, saying how if Burr killed Thomas, he would give Theo back, but that didn't make sense. If King wanted Burr dead because of Theodosia, why kill Theodosia, and leave Burr alive for Theo? Did King hate Thomas  _that_  much because of Sam, that he would abandon his original plan of killing Burr just so that he would kill Thomas instead? Even so, why kill Theodosia if his main prize had been Thomas and Alexander?

"Thomas!" He felt James shove him out of his thinking.

"Shit. It's confusing." His phone began to rang, and looking at the caller id, he rolled his eyes and answered. "Sup Ben?"

"Tommyyyy!!! Have you  _seen_  what's trending now??" Ben sounded extra excited, and it left Thomas nervous and trying to figure out what was it he did wrong.

"No, I don't have time to sit on my phone, scrolling through trends and memes." He sighed, making eye contact with Alexander watching his lips turn up in an amused smile. He felt his heart beat twice as fast.

"So you're telling me you haven't seen all the memes for  _Infinity War_ yet? Thomas wake up!! This is good shit!" Thomas hung up without responding and checked the time on his phone.

"It's about time we head back."

"Why don't you and Hamilton bead back, and Laurens and I will be here in case anything goes wrong?" James suggested.

"Good idea. Keep your earpiece on, I'll be communicating with you shortly. Come on Hamilton let's get this over with."

The pair sat in silence as they drove back to the  _Frenchmen_. Thomas was almost grateful, until of course Alexander had to open his mouth. "So why do you have to talk to Seabury again? Because I would prefer it if you stayed away from that psychopath." He pouted. Thomas responded with a chuckle.

"It's gonna sound ridiculous, but Sam is actually my adopted brother." Hamilton's head turned so fast that Thomas feared he might've gotten whiplash.

"What the  _fuck_?!" He shrieked.

"I know, I know. I don't know how it happened. That's why I'm hoping to talk to him and understand why. Maybe try and get him to remember me."

"You're brothers. Why wouldn't he remember you?" Alex asked. Thomas went quiet.

"Look we're here. Let's go get this over with." He said and parked the car. He was walking up to the entrance when Alexander grabbed his hand.

"Hey. I'm sorry if I asked about a touchy subject. I didn't mean to make you upset." He was looking down, sadness in his eyes. Thomas wanted to pull the man in his arms and never let him go.

"It's okay. I'll tell you about it later I promise. But for now, let's just focus on getting Burr to King, alright?" He asked gently. Alex finally looked up at him and Thomas smiled. He could see Alex's cheeks turning a light pinkish, but didn't have time to comment because Alexander was pushing the door open into the pitch black bar.

"Okay, it's pitch black in here." He said, hand still gripped to Thomas's. Thomas pulled out his phone, turning on the flash and showing Alex the broken knob on the back door. "Burr?" He whispered. Thomas nodded.

They opened the door, Thomas shining the light all around the room to find the family. He was confused. They should've been here, the door knob was broken. He then turned to Alexander, concern written all across his face.

"They aren't here." He said in disbelief.

Where the hell was Burr?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come on Thomas. Did you really think things were gonna be exactly the same as you remembered? That would just be too easy. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading! Could y'all answer this question in the comments for me? There's a big debate going on about whether Alexander truly loved Thomas in the original GSoFS. I'm definitely going to address it in this story, but I want to hear your answers. Let me know, and it might influence the way this story goes ;) Thank y'all again!!


	6. Holy shit Thomas are those flashbacks!?!?!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew Alexander Hamilton was afraid of horror movies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG  
> I wasn't being lazy I promise! For this chapter I had to do a lot of research and I am STILL pretty sure I don't have everything correct but it is okay. Honestly, please alert me if I offend you in this chapter it wasn't supposed to be offensive  
> :( It's tough researching a religion or a Way of Life and trying to get everything correct.

"James? Come in James. Burr's not here." Thomas and Alexander were walking out of the  _Frenchmen_  and heading towards the station.

" _Burr's not there?! What do you mean Burr's not there?!_ "  James was clearly upset, there wasn't much Thomas could do to alleviate the situation.

"I mean what I said. Knob's busted. He was definitely there."

" _He couldn't have gotten far?! Ask Ben to check street surveillance in the area! See what the hell happened. Did you check all of the bar?! Are you absolutely sure they aren't there?"_

Before Thomas could form a response, Hamilton grabbed his earpiece and stuck it into his ear.

"Madison calm down, I could hear you hyperventilating from the top of Mount Jeffershit." Thomas stood dumbfounded as he watched Alexander walk off with his ear piece. He took a few long steps to catch up with the shorter man, grabbed his shoulders to hold him in place, and leaned down so that his ear was pressed against Hamilton's. Thomas could feel his breathe hitch at their closeness, and felt a bit of pride in the fact that he could still make Hamilton react.

" _Hamilton? What are you doing?! Give Thomas back his earpiece! This is really important fucking business and I don't need you to interfere in_ any _way_." Thomas already knew why James didn't want Alexander to interfere, but to hear the reality of it kind of left him in a daze.

"What's that supposed to mean? Anyway, look. I already know about the deal Jefferson made with King. In case you forgot, I _was there_. King gave us 72 hours to find Burr and we've got at least 60 left. Let up, we'll find him tomorrow." Thomas heard an angry growl before the communication was disconnected. Hamilton huffed, giving him back his earpiece.

"Thanks for that. You gotta' understand, James's just tryin' to look out for us all. I know he sounds a lil frustrated but give him some time. He's paranoid." He tried to calm Alexander down, and it seemed to work. He let out a deep breath.

"I know. He just doesn't have to yell at you so much. It's not like you did anything wrong." Much to Thomas's surprise, those words actually sounded genuine. He smiled and ruffled the shorter man's hair.

"Awww. Little Alexander taking my side." He cooed. Alex pushed him away and growled at his laugh.

"Fuck off. And don't ever call me  _Little Alexander_  again." Hamilton's face was red with anger, but not with real anger. More like embarrassment. It was cute.

"Don't be upset  _my little lion_." Thomas teased, wrapping his long arms around Alexander's short frame in a playful hug. He felt Alex's body stiffen and he knew he fucked up.

"What did you call me?" Alex turned his head to meet Thomas's eyes. But before he could reply, Hamilton's phone started to ring. He reluctantly let go of Alex so that he could get his phone, and when he saw who was calling, his eyes went wide.

"Is everything okay?" Thomas asked, all playfulness wiped away at Alexander's reaction.

"I'm sorry, I gotta take this." Alex swipes his phone and answers. "Manuel! It's been a while!"

Thomas's blood runs cold at the name. He knew that name. Manuel, Manuel, Manuel. Who the fuck was Manuel!? And like a flash of lightening, Thomas was sitting on the subway, holding Alexander's hand.

_What the fuck?_

He wasn't in control of his body, but he could feel his emotions, and he was being very anxious at the man staring at Alex from the corner. Wait, he's been here before. He's done this before. That man in the corner, that's-

"Manuel." Thomas was snapped back into current reality, watching Alexander talk on the phone. 

"Right now? It's really that urgent?" There was a pause, and Alexander furrowed his eyebrows. Thomas wanted to kiss the furrow away, and then kiss him in other places. -"Okay. Yeah I'm heading there now then." He hung up the phone and turned to Thomas.

"Sorry Jefferson, I gotta go. Just text me and we'll start again tomorrow." He had turned to walk away but Thomas grabbed his arm.

"Wait. Let me come with you." Alex turned, and his light brown eyes met Thomas's dark brown ones with confusion.

"I don't mind you coming, I just don't think you would particularly enjoy it." He replied, eyes never leaving his. Thomas broke a tiny smile.

"I'll be fine. Come on, lead the way." They catch a taxi and ride in silence. Alexander's knee is bouncing in what Thomas could only imagine was anxiety. So out of instinct, he placed his hand on Alexander's knee in hopes that it would calm him down. It seemed to work. He was fidgeting less and his breathing was normal.

They arrived at a part of New York Thomas had never seen before.  It was a peaceful park known as Inwood Hill Park, and it was a drastic change to the New York he had been around. Mainly because it was pretty much empty.

Him and Alexander walked for a few minutes in comfortable silence when finally, they spot a man sitting on a bench by himself. He had his eyes close and seemed to be concentrating. Alexander began to approach him, and Thomas followed closely behind. As soon as they began heading his way, the man's eyes opened to watch them. A smile formed at his lips.

"Manuel!" Alexander brought the man into a hug.

"Alexander! So good to see you. You're look well, thank goodness." Manuel seemed to sigh in relief.

"What is it  _Padrino_?  The urgent matter?" Alexander asked with a hint of concern in his voice. Manuel looked up at Thomas with an unreadable expression. The look made his skin crawl and grind his teeth in anxiety. They began to speak Spanish and Thomas sighed quietly. He should've known that they would discuss these urgent matters privately. He doesn't even know why he came along. Actually, now thinking about it, he really  _doesn't_  know why he came along. Like he can't even explain what was going through his head when he asked Alexander to come with him. And it was troubling him bad.

So bad, he didn't even noticed Manuel's eyes on him, watching him closely. His thoughts were going in miles per minute, and all he could think of was what actually possessed him to come here.

"Alexander. May I speak to your friend privately?" Manuel said in English and Thomas's attention snapped up to the two men in front of him. Alex seemed confused but nodded.

"Sure of course. I'll just go over there out of earshot." He pointed to a bench that was a few feet away from them. Taking Thomas's hand, he gave it a squeeze in reassurance, and walked away. The contact made Thomas's body surge with warmth and love. A feeling he hasn't felt in a long time. After a few moments of watching Alexander walk away, he turned his attention back to the man in front of him.

"Welcome back. I see that they have brought you here." Manuel said, sitting down on the bench.

"Who has brought me here? And welcome back from where?" He asked, sitting down next to Manuel. He could see Alex laying down on the bench and using his phone.

"The  _Orishas_. They have convinced you to come here and speak with myself. I can tell that's been on your mind. As for welcoming you back, you've been on quite a journey, haven't you Agent Jefferson?" Thomas stared at him dumbfounded, trying to understand.

"But how? Only James knows about the memories and even I don't know how he was able to know."

"Your friend James. It was because of Elegguà. Without his blessings, nothing can proceed, transpire, nor succeed in the world. Elegguà stands with you."

"But why  _me_? You've said it yourself, I will hold to my Christian god. Why would Elegguà stand by someone who didn't even know he existed?" Manuel hummed at Thomas's response, leaving him even more confused than before.

"I cannot tell you the Orishas' reasoning, for it is not my place to know. All they do is tell me their wishes, which I do my best to fulfill."

"So you're like a channel for the Orishas?" Thomas asked, trying to understand their way of life.

"I would not compare myself to a channel, as channels allow spirits to communicate through their voice. Have you ever seen the movie  _Ghost_?" Manuel questioned and Thomas thought.

"Oh right. The love movie with Whoopi   
Goldberg from the 90's." He stated, recalling the plot of the movie.

"Yes. She acted as a channel by allowing Sam Wheat to use her body and voice for communication with Molly." He explained.

"Huh. That actually makes sense." Thomas smiled as he watched Alexander hop on a swing. -"so if you're not a channel, what are you called technically?"

"More or so in simple terms a prophet. Though not really. Divination would be more ideal. It's not very easy to explain. I really just rely on my faith and what I hear." Thomas hummed in understanding. He and Alexander made eye contact, and for some odd reason, Alexander smiled at him. It made Thomas's heart skip a beat as he smiled back. -"You and Alexander have a bond." Manuel spoke. Thomas turned to face him.

"The reason you are here is because you and Alexander failed to stay together. You are meant for one another. You must stay together. Whatever happened in the past life that caused you both to separate, be sure that it does not happen again. Elegguá may not be so forgiving this time."

"Wait. Past life?! Are you saying..."

"Did you really think all those memories were from a dream?" Manuel asked curiously.

"No I just thought..." His words trailed off as Alexander began to approach them. He sat down next to Thomas, looking up at Manuel.

"Are you two finished?" He asked politely. Manuel nodded his head and stood. "I have said all that I can. Please take heed of what I have told you both. We will meet again soon. Hopefully under better circumstances." He then proceeded to walk to his car. Thomas turned to face Alex.

"Well that was weird." He said, letting out a shaky breath.

"Yeah tell me about it. What did you two talk about?" He jumped but Thomas shook his head.

"Nope. I'm not allowed to tell." He teased as he got up, seeing the sun has almost completely set.

"Ugh! You're an ass you know that?!" Alex pouted like a five year old, causing Thomas to laugh out loud. They were walking to the street to catch a taxi when Alex spoke. -"Hey, I know Madison will probably grill you like a sausage on the Fourth of July when you get back."

"Perfect analogy." Thomas snorted and Alex hit him on the shoulder.

"Shut up I'm trying to be nice. Anyway, if you want you can come and stay at my place, you can. Laf and John may be coming a little later for movie night but like I said, if you wanna come you can." Thomas was grinning from ear to ear at Alex's invitation.

"Awwww Alexander~! If you wanted me to come over that badly all you had to do was ask." He teased, pinching Alex's cheeks and making the shorter man blush even harder.

"Fuck off!! You know what, you're no longer invited." Alex said, opening the door to the cab. He attempted to slam the door on Thomas but the taller man was stronger, and he hoped right in. Alex rolled his eyes and told the driver their destination.

Alexander's apartment was small, but cozy. He actually had a pretty big couch. Thomas could think of a number of things they could do on that couch. There was a picture with him and Phillip hanging on his wall, and Thomas had to squint to make sure he was seeing it right. Phillip was sitting at a piano with Eliza by his side, and Alexander holding the boy's shoulders. It was a drastic difference from what Thomas knew about Phillip, which was that the boy drinks a lot and acts like he's tough stuff. Probably inherited from his father.

"Oh! That's just my son, Phillip. He's a real smart kid. Fluent in French and Spanish." Alex was standing by Thomas, looking prouder than ever. It caused Thomas to smile.

"Just like his old man." He chuckled.

"Excuse me?! Who're you callin old?!" Thomas snorted and sat down on the couch, ignoring Alex's question.

"What movie are we watchin?" He asked. Alex came and sat on his left.

"I don't know. John is bringing it." And as soon as he mentioned them, there was a knock at the door. "Speak of the devil. It's open!!" The doorknob turned, and in bursted Laurens and Lafayette. The stopped when they saw Thomas sitting on the couch.

"Yo." He said.

"Hi Thomas!" Lafayette said, sitting on Thomas's right.

"Alex, what's Jefferson doing here?" John asked as he went to the closet behind them. Thomas watched as the man came out with blankets and pillows.

"He's here for movie night. I invited him." Alexander responded, grabbing a blanket from Laurens. "By the way, what movie is it?"

"Yes, I would like to know too. John refused to let me see." Lafayette pouted, glaring at Laurens as he grabbed bowls of popcorn."

"It's a surprise. Both of you are gonna love it." He finally sat down next to Lafayette and held the DVD case up so everyone could see with a smirk on his face. Thomas smiled.

"What the fuck is a conjuring?" Alexander asked, Lafayette agreeing with him. Thomas turned to the shorter man in shock.

"Have you never seen The Conjuring?" Alexander crossed his arms and poured at Thomas's reaction.

"No, obviously not. Seriously, what the fuck is a conjuring?" He asked the two again, and John's smirk grew wider.

"You'll see~" He teased, causing Thomas to chuckle. Suddenly, Alexander began to panic.

"Wait John. It's not a horror movie is it?" He shouted at the freckled man who was sliding the DVD into the player.

"Maybe..." He said. Lafayette and Alexander both began to yell at him.

"Fuck you!! I'm not watching this shit!"

"Awww come on Alex don't be like that!"

"You know I don't like horror movies John! Fuck you!!"

"Look! You have Thomas to cuddle with when you get scared!" Thomas didn't ignore the mischievous glint in Laurens's eyes and how Alexander's muscles seemed to tense up.

"Hey don't worry about it. It's honestly not that scary. It's a pretty good movie, I think you'll like it." Thomas told him, and to his pleasure, Alexander sat back down and threw the covers on top of them. He watched Lafayette cuddle under Laurens. Hm.  _Suspicious_.

The first half of the movie went by fine. Alexander was so quiet that Thomas had to look over and make sure the man hadn't fallen asleep. Quite the contrary, Alexander's eyes were glued to the tv screen. He had a death grip on the covers and anyone could tell the poor man was scared. So out of instinct, Thomas put his arm around Alex in an attempt to comfort him. To his surprise, Alex actually leaned in to the gesture, and looked over at John, then back to the screen. Thomas felt a sense of pride wash over him.

At one point, the main character was being chased by a dead demon witch and Alexander was losing his shit. Sad thing was, Thomas was doing everything in his power not to laugh as Alexander screamed and punched him. Lafayette was screaming as well, though John was not so forgiving to them and started laughing.

The movie ended on a lighter note, and Thomas let out a sigh of relief when Alexander finally let go a strand of his hair that he was clutching on for dear life. Lafayette and Laurens were asleep, so the two tiptoed around them.

"I'm going to have fucking nightmares because of you." Alex whispered as soon as they were in his room.

"Because of me? I didn't bring the damn movie." Thomas chuckled and closed the door.

"Yeah, but you encouraged it you ass." He complained while taking off his shirt and pants. "Are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna sleep in that?" Thomas snorted.

"If you wanted me to get naked, all you had to do was ask." He took off his shirt and pants as well, hopping into Alexander's bed with his boxers on. "Ugh so cheap." He complained. Alexander slapped him across the chest.

"Shut up or you're sleeping on the floor." He hissed, turning away from him.

"Soooo. Laurens and Lafayette. Are they a thing?" Thomas asked as he stared at the ceiling.

"Uhhmm. I don't think so. Why?" Alexander turns to face him this time.

"I don't know. They're cuddling on the couch out there. You could use it as blackmail." He said. He looked over and saw the smirk crawling on Alexander's face.

"Be right back." He jumped out of the bed with his phone and crept into his living. Thomas laughed quietly. God he loved that idiot. He just needed to know when was the right time to tell him.

As long as they're together, nothing bad will happen to them.

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, please alert me if I offended anyone. I know Ifa is not a religion, it is a way of Life and I really wanted to kind of symbolize Eleggua realistically and fictionally for the sake of the story. 
> 
> Also, what do you think is the real reason Alexander invited Thomas to stay the night? ;)


End file.
